


Another Universe, Another Chance

by madammina



Category: Dissidia: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy VI, Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Because it allows this story to happen dang it, Gen, I have not played FFXIV so I'm relaying on what my friend has said, Opera Omnia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-26 02:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20036017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madammina/pseuds/madammina
Summary: The Residents of Eorzea recognized their newest addition to the warriors of Materia.  And when they introduced him, it struck a bit too close to home for Cyan.





	Another Universe, Another Chance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WerdeSpinner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WerdeSpinner/gifts).

"HIEN! Hien's here!" Alphinaud said as she brought the newest recruit back to the group. Those that could cook were whipping up dinner, and the others either kept guard or made sure the place was ready to serve the meal. Seifer and his allies could do both, for what it was worth. Sazh usually took care of the youngest among them. The Warrior of Light would have been leading here, but he seemed to not be able to understand eating. Onion Knight or Vaan had to remind him. Or Prishe. Though she was always hungry. Cyan had to wonder how they all kept track of one another. They were at over One Hundred warriors now, and more always seemed to come. 

As for Cyan, he was apart of the "Guard" group today. His hand was on his sword as it must always stand, for he must be ready for any battle. It wasn't necessarily needed, their base today was by a river that ran through some mountains. It was hard for monsters to sneak up on them here, though not impossible. 

"He's the Prince of Doma." Y'sholta was saying to Yuna. 

Cyan turned around, his cape narrowly missing Bartz. 

"Watch mine post." He demanded at Bartz, who gave a "Thumbs up" with a spoonful of porridge in his mouth. Cyan strode towards Y'sholta, his fist clenched. 

"DOMA?" He said, his voice almost in a growl. Sabin appeared from behind Y'sholta's shoulder, his brows furrowed as he held his bowl of porridge in his hands. 

"Did she say Doma? Is he from Doma? I thought-" Sabin stopped. Cyan knew what Sabin would say. "I thought you were the only survivor." 

"Wait-" That was Edgar, who glanced at Sabin's bowl before pulling out a spoon from somewhere and handing it to him. "Wait, this guy is from Eorzea? How is he from Doma too?"

"And mine king did not have an heir," Cyan added. "He never married." 

Y'sholta glanced at the three men surrounding her, before gesturing to a man behind Yuna's back. "Hien! Come over here!" 

As the man got closer, Cyan dropped his sword. 

"Owaine?" He whispered. The man had his own hair from when he was a youth, but there were Elayne's eyes and mouth, as clear as day. He had Cyan's family nose, but Elayne's family chin. 

"No, no." The man said. "I'm Hien, Hien Rijin, prince of Doma." He gave a brief bow. "And you are?" He looked closer at Cyan, who's mouth kept on moving but no words came out.

"I'll take over," Edgar said. "I am Edgar, king of Figaro. This is my twin brother, Sabin. That is Lady Yuna, and you somehow made Cyan Garamonde of the Doma from our world completely speechless." 

"Is... is that hard?" Hien asked. Sabin shrugged. 

"Owaine?" Cyan said again, louder this time. "Thou, thou hast survived?" There was a pause. 

"... Dad?" Hien asked. Y'sholta was as always unscrutable. "I could say the same thing. But I'm not Owaine. I'm Hien-"

"Or Shun!" SOmeone from Eorzea said from off to the side. Hien turned towards them but turned back as Cyan said 

"We almost called Owaine, Shun." 

Hien frowned, and Cyan began to wobble. "I..... He..." 

"Doma was poisoned," Edgar explained as Sabin put his porridge aside and put Cyan's arm over his shoulder. 

"I've got him," Sabin said and began to escort Cyan away. Cyan fought for a bit, then stopped as he sat down and stared into a nearby fire. 

"... That was not the reaction I was expecting." Y'Sholta said after a moment. "Hien-"

"No, I'll go sit with him," Hien said and walked over there, ignoring Thancred who tried to get his attention. 

Cyan wasn't by himself, exactly, but Sabin was sitting a few feet away, eyes narrowed as Cyan stared at the fire and pulled his cape closer around himself. 

"My dad's name and yours seem to be pronounced similarly," Hien said as he sat down next to Cyan. "He was king of Doma. A puppet ruler though, he surrendered to an army to let his people live. I got sent away, secretly raised to save the city, and then one day my dad rebelled and died. I managed to take back the country, but I flooded the castle to make that happen. Still, my people survived." Hien stared at the fire too, never acknowledging Cyan. 

"I am the retainer of Doma, and it's only survivor," Cyan said after a moment. "The Gehstal empire wanted the land, and while General Leo fought fairly, he was called away and a villain named Kefka poisoned our water. Mine king, mine wife, and my son died in my arms." Cyan cleared his throat as his eyes began to water. Hien still stared at the fire, as did Sabin. Yuna and Y'sholta must have said something, as no one seemed to be around them now. "If... if offered the choice to have mine people survive if I served someone like The Emporer, I do not know what I would do." 

"It's a tough choice." Hien agreed, then paused. "How old-"

"Ten, barely." Cyan interrupted him. Hien looked at his adult hands. "Doma was under siege so we had no gifts or cake to bring him. Elayne and I promised to bring him something when the siege broke but-" He began to blink back tears again. 

"I spent most of my time with the Doman retainer named Gotestu," Hien said. "I didn't know my dad at all. What did you like to do with your son?"

"Fish," Cyan said quietly. Hien paused. A glance at Cyan showed that tears had begun to streak down his cheeks... at least until they caught in his mustache. 

"I like to swim, but I've never fished." He admitted. "You know, I've always wanted to learn." He got up and began to stretch. "Plus, asking, I could always use another advisor who could have a better idea of my culture. If that is, you'll have me." 

"I do not know," Cyan said, still staring at the fire. "I have barely come to understand one family's death when given a second chance? With a son, I did not raise? I am sure thou art a fine man but thou art, not Owaine."

"No, no I'm not," Hien said. "But, maybe... we've both been given a second chance." He held out his hand. "Care to introduce me to the other people here?" 

Cyan looked away from the fire and towards his hand, and then clasped it.

**Author's Note:**

> OH PLEASE OH PLEASE OH PLEASE HAVE HIEN COME TO DFFOO AND MEET CYAN.


End file.
